


Sweet Lips On My Lips

by Anonymous



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Confessions, Crushes, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fear, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Real Events, Internalized Homophobia, It's just gay, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Hate Me, Relationship Anxiety, Secret Crush, To Be Edited, randall is a very confused gay, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Randall confesses his feelings to Descole.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Jean Descole
Series: Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842100
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet Lips On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sangtuary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangtuary/gifts).



> TW for crying and minor internalized homophobia.
> 
> This is a surprise work for a friend! I'm too anxious to not anonymously publish this, so, sorry. I hope you enjoy!

The floorboards let out soft, small creaks underneath of the boy's feet. The soles of his sneakers brushed against the lush, dark carpet. He brushed his fingers through his messy, red hair as he paced around his living room. Beads of sweat decorated his forehead.

He had invited his long time friend, Descole, to come over for a talk. Descole, out of concern, agreed to meet up. And the boy felt comforted by that, knowing that his friend would do anything for him. However, one nagging question stabbed at his brain. He had begun to realize that his immense joy brought on by Descole wasn't, how one would feel about a friend but rather a crush. He had been pondering about this for a while, second guessing, and doubting himself. The concept of him having a crush on another man was so foreign to him. It didn't seem _real_.

His mind swarmed with the possibilities of what-ifs. What if Descole didn't feel the same way? What if Descole _hated_ him? Or thought of him as disgusting? His stomach twisted and turned at the thought. It would surely crush him. Tears stung at his eyes as he swallowed hard. 

A knock broke the boy from his thoughts. He gasped at the sudden realization. Descole couldn't see him like this. He couldn't tell him. "Randall? You wanted to see me?" Descole's voice called out. Randall wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Just...just a moment please!" He said. He proceeded to fix his hair along with tidying up his outfit. He approached the front door and opened it.

Descole looked him up and down, tilting his head to the side. "What did you want to speak to me about?" He asked. Randall felt a lump in his throat form. He swallowed hard. "Um, uh..." He stuttered. Descole tilted his head. "Randall, is something the matter?" He asked and reached out to him. Randall flinched in response. Descole gasped. "Randall, what is the matter?" He asked.

Randall's body trembled as he burst into tears. "I'm....I'm so sorry! You must hate me if you found out." He bawled. Descole raised an eyebrow. "Randall, I don't understand.." He put a hand on top of his shoulder and pulled him close. He rubbed his back as Randall continued to cry. 

"Randall, what has made you so upset?" Descole asked. Randall sniffled. "I...I love you.." He whimpered. Descole lightly gasped. "I love you too." He responded and pulled him close. Randall smiled and hugged him. They both pulled off of the hug and Descole pulled him into a kiss. Randall smiled into it. "Thank you for this." He whispered. "You're welcome, darling." Descole responded.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was very much rushed and I kinda hate it.


End file.
